


Breaking Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #448: Promise. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #448: Promise. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking Tradition

~

When Harry finished stating his request, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat, seemingly stunned. 

Finally, Narcissa spoke. “Why are you asking us, Mr Potter? Surely you realise you don’t need our permission to court anyone.” 

Harry smiled. “I promised myself I would do this the right way, and so I am. It’s my understanding that a proper wizarding courtship requires the consent of both parties’ parents, or the closest facsimile thereof.” 

“Correct.” Lucius smirked. “Very well. His reaction should be amusing. You have our permission.” 

“Thank you.” Harry rose. “I’ll keep you apprised of my progress.” 

Lucius snorted. “You do that.” 

~

Molly clutched Arthur’s hand as Severus stated his case. Once he was done, she sagged in her chair. “I’d always hoped--”

Arthur cleared his throat. “We can’t speak for Harry, but, for what it’s worth, you have our permission to court him.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you.” 

As he rose, Molly said, “We can’t promise he’ll agree to your proposal.” 

Severus smiled. “I’m aware. But I promised myself I would do this properly, which involves asking parental permission.” 

“And what would you have done if we’d said no?” asked Arthur.

Severus hummed. “Fortunately, we need never explore that question.” 

~

“How’d it go?” Harry asked Severus later.

Severus smirked. “They were...agreeable.” 

“Lucius and Narcissa weren’t _agreeable_ , but they gave permission.” Harry laughed. “I think Lucius just wants to see what you’ll do when I approach you.” 

“So you didn’t mention that you’d already approached me months ago?” 

“Nope,” said Harry, linking their fingers. “Nor did I mention how you welcomed my advances.” 

“I should think not.” Raising Harry’s hand to his mouth, Severus kissed it. “So, now that our promise to follow a traditional courtship is fulfilled, shall we break tradition again?” 

Harry licked his lips. “Definitely. Bed?” 

“Indeed.”

~


End file.
